Peaches and Cream
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: Momo thinks about what Kairi means to her after the break up with Toji.


This is just a simple drabble, or short story, whatever you would like to call it. It's nothing special and is pretty old (5 years??) but hopefully you can enjoy it for the cuteness. Anyway it was written as a request with the challenge line they provided.

Requested by Afroza

Title: Peaches and Cream

Genre: Drama

Series: Peach Girl

Pairing: Momo/Kairi

Line: "So, lubricated tonight?"

* * *

"Momo! My sweet!!" Kairi called out happily to her as soon as she walked out of class.

She gave him a faint smile, but tried to get out fast before he could catch her. Of course that never worked. He was always faster than her. Or maybe she really didn't mind being in his company.

No! That can't be right.

She loved Toji, not Kairi. There was no way she would give that pervert the time of day. No matter how much he begged, no matter how many times he flashed that sexy smile…

Aak!! No! What am I thinking!?

Before she knew it, she was being tackled by Kairi in the middle of the school halls, some people gave her strange looks, and others snickered and turn to their friend, saying things, probably about her.

It was something she was trying to get use too, but it made it so much harder when Kairi draped himself over her all the time. Ok, maybe not all the time, but still! She was trying to get with Toji!

But Toji didn't want to get with her. After all, he did break up with her to go out with Sae, her ultimate enemy, but it just couldn't be true! Sae must have done something to him to make him act like this! If only she could get him to tell her.

"Wahoo! Momo, wake up." Kairi said waiving his hands in front of her face.

She blinked a few times trying to come back down to earth. "Oh sorry Kairi, guess I was just thinking about to much at once." Then she smiled brightly.

If it wasn't for Kairi she would probably be thinking about suicide now, or at least dropping out of school. Even if he was a big pervert, he was always there to help her out. He was her one and only true friend.

"Hey Momo! I just recently heard a song that reminds me of you!"

Momo gave him a questioning glance. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

"Peaches and Cream!" Kairi exclaimed quite loudly.

Momo's eye's bugged out. "What?!" Then she grabbed him and dragged him outside of the school, away from everyone else's hearing range.

"And just why does that song remind you of me?"

"Because you are my peach, Momo, my sweet! And I just want to put some cream on you... ow! That hurt!"

Momo's hand was still in a fist when she pulled back. "You are just asking for it today Kairi."

Kairi gave her a sneaky grin, "Actually I have been asking for it a long time, but if today is the day, then yay!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the sidewalks. "Let's get to my house ASAP and I can play that song for you while we get to business."

Momo's face went dark, "Kairi." she said with dripping venom.

Kairi let go of her hand as if it was a hot coal and got really nervous. "Calm down Momo, I was just joking."

But she wasn't getting calm anytime soon.

Kairi's eyes got watery, "Please. Don't hurt me." he said trying to cover his head.

That's when he heard it, loud and annoying laughter. He peeked up from his arms and saw it was Momo. "Um..." he was really confused.

"You look so funny!" Momo said, still laughing.

Kairi's face fell. Mom could be really cruel at some times, maybe at all times.

Momo saw his face change and started to feel sorry. She calmed down a bit and then took his hand back. "I'm just kidding too Kairi! Fair is fair right? Come on, where are you taking me now? I think I want ice-cream!"

"Hey! Who said I'm made of money."

Momo gave him a sad look, and Kairi broke down. "Okay, okay! But afterwords you are doing something for me!"

"Forget it Kairi, I will not have sex with you." Momo stated blandly.

Kairi grabbed his heart as if in pain, "Oh! When you put it that way, it makes it sound so unromantic!"

"Whatever," Momo said, "Let's go."

Kairi draped his arm over her shoulder and lowered his lips down to her ear.

"So, lubricated tonight?"

Having his lips so close to her sent shivers down her spine, until she realized what he just said. "You pervert!" Then she whacked him a good one and started towards to ice cream shop, solo.

Kairi sat on the sidewalk and watched her go, he knew she would stop if he didn't follow soon but it was fun to watch her. "Oh Momo, my sweet."

* * *

The End.


End file.
